With Out Me
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Find out what Nick(Dolph) does to his girlfriend when he finds her with a vibrator


With Out Me

By Jessica AngelBaby-Bautistia

Rated: M

Diclaimer: I don't know any WWE superstar or Divas or their likeness. I only own my OC and the stories that are from my imagination.

Nick Nemeth opened to door to his home and stepped inside. He was happy to be finally here after a long day at the studio. Shedding his jacket, he slowly walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. The house was silent and he figured his Jessica was fast asleep. He found it difficult to function without being near her and craved to see her. As he walked towards the room he clearly head his Jessica moaning.

Opening the door, he saw her sit up and scramble to take out the buzzing vibrator out of her dripping went cunt. Nick stood in the doorway and looked at her with mock disappoint while she hung her head low in shame. Nick decided he would have fun with this. Walking over Jessica, he knelt down before her, picked up the vibrator that was covered in her juices and waved it in front of her face.

''You've been doing this behind my back? Do I not satisfy you enough when we're together?"

"Nick but like I couldn't wait for you any longer and I was getting horny and I couldn't help it.''

"Such a bad, bad girl, getting off without me, maybe we should hold off on the sex, I mean you seem to be having fun with your little friend here.'' He said rubbing the tip of the fake cock over her left nipple.

''No!'' She yelled her hazel eyes wide in fear.

''No?" Nick questioned raising one of his eyebrows.

Jessica pouted, ''I'll be a good girl, I promise.''

Nick placed the tip of the vibrator into his mouth briefly tasting her juices. Setting it aside, he used his fingers to tilt her chin up so that she was looking at him. Leaning forward, he planted his lips against hers, a tiny moan escaping her lips. Before she could kiss him back, Nick broke away.

''Na uh, you gotta pay me, lay down.'' He commanded as he stood up.

Licking his lips, he looked her up and down. She looked so damn good laying naked before him. He kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt. He smirked seeing the desireable look on her face.

''You want this baby?'' He said huskily pointing at the tent in his pants. "You want this fucking you senseless, fucking you till you can't walk?"

''Yes.'' She said breathlessly as she nodded her head up and down.

''Are you sure baby? Sure you want this.''

''Yes! Yes! Yes!'' She yelled sounding like a Herbal Essence commercial. Jessica sat up and got on her knees in front of him. She was about to reach out to undo his belt but he angerily slapped her hands away.

''Did I say you could get up?"

"No.''

''You're not listening to me, turn around and get on all fours.''

Jessica listened to what he said and got on all fours. Wiggling her butt a little bit. Nick could feel his mouth water gazing at her tush. He could see her shaven pussy and wanted nothing more than to take her right then and there. That had to wait though, he wanted to have some fun with his Jessica. Getting on the bed, he kneeled behind her ass, and placed a palm on each one of her ass cheeks. Nick started to slowly rub up and down her ass feeling her baby soft skin. She seemed to like it as he heard her moan a little.

Without hesitation, Nick took of one of his hands off her ass and spanked her hard causing her to let out a little squeak.

''Do you like that?'' He asked spanking her hard again. She just whimpered making Nick pull her up by the hair.

"Tell me...tell me you like it.''

''Oh yes I like it.''

''That's right.'' Nick said bending back over.

Burying his face in her behind, he furiously licked all around her pussy and asshole. Jessica was moaning like crazy, grinding her cunt in circles around his face. Finding her opening, he inserted his tongue inside and started to tongue fuck her. While he did that he stuck his index finger up her ass. He could hear her moan in pain but it didn't make him stop.

''Nick, please, please.''

Nick licked around her pussy before replacing his tongue with four fingers. Jessica looked so hot getting fucked by his hands. She was thrusting her butt back and forth creating a pleasurable friction.

"I'm gonna cum...'' She said breathlessly and that made Nick stop. Taking his fingers out of her and picked her up and made her lay down on her back. She spread her legs wide ready to be fucked.

''What?" He asked causally getting off the bed.

''Niiick,'' She whined, ''fuck me.''

Nick picked up her vibrator and said, ''But your friend here can finish you off. I mean you seem to not need my cock anymore.''

''I do need you Nick, I need your cock fucking me.''

''Sure about that?''

"Yes.''

''Get your ass over her then suck me.''

Jessica was kneeling before him in seconds fumbling to undo his belt. Finally Nick's erection popped into view and she dove in and devoured it. She licked it up and down so hungerily like it was giving her life. She always did the most amazing things with her mouth. Grabbing her red hair, Nick forced his cock into her delicious mouth and started thrusting. Her moans that were muffled were triggering and orgasm for Nick. Before cumming he pushed her away from his pulsating cock.

Pulling her up to a standing position, Nick smacked his lips onto her and kissed her intensely. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before Nick picked her up and they fell onto the bed with her on top. Nick felt her fingertips grabbing his hard cock and slowly he felt her drenched pussy surround him.

''Fuck.'' He groaned tilting his head back. Nick's heart started to race feeling her bounce up and down his cock. Reaching out, he played with her jiggling nipples as she rode him, making her moan even louder.

''Ohhhh, ohhh Nick your cock is sooo good, yeees.''

''Better than...than...that...that...damn vibrator...ohhhh God.'' He said stuttering.

Ohhhhh yeah, uhhh fuck me.''

Nick was furiously thrusting up now, meeting her thrusts. Looking at her face he loved the way she looked when they were having sex. Pure pleasure and passion covered her face. Nick could feel himself s[oraling into and orgasm. Jessica's moans grew louder and Nick felt himself falling over the edge feeling his cum shooting wildly into her cunt. Jessica kept riding him until she herself started to orgasm her walls squeezing Nick for all his worth.

When she was spent, she collapsed onto his swear covered chest. Nick placed a had on her lower back while his other hand lovingly ran through her silky hair.

''One other thing Nick, you ever pull that again and you won't like me.

"Is that a threat. Cause I know I can get you turned on again to show you that I mean I am better than that damn vibrator.'' Nick said.

"Then I promise I won't use it again.'' Jessica replied.

"I love you, now go to sleep.'' Nick said.

"I love you too.'' Jessica replied.

She moved off of Nick and soon fell asleep and Nick just watched her. He definitely loved her alot to forgive her for what she was doing with out him.

THE END


End file.
